Snowfall
by Kaoruhana
Summary: hen Finals week rolled around, Kagome was just content to finish so she could spend time with her family at Christmas.  But when her classmate Sesshomaru begins to spend more time around her, she isn't sure how to interpret his actions.


**Hello :)  
This story is dedicated to all my lovely readers who keep up with my ever-crazy updates! **

**It's an entry for Dokuga Contest's Wonderland Challenge.  
**

**Title:** Snowfall  
**Author:** Kaoruhana  
**Prompt:** Wonderland Challenge  
**Genre: **Romance  
**AU/CU:** Alternate Universe  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Warnings: **Sesshomaru's character may be a litte OC.  
**Word Count:** 8395  
**A/N:** The story references authors and topics covered in International Relations classes such as the idea of third-parties ending international conflicts, and Democracies fighting frewer and shorter wars compared to non-democracies.  
**Summary:** When Finals week rolled around, Kagome was just content to finish so she could spend time with her family at Christmas. But when her classmate Sesshomaru begins to spend more time around her, she isn't sure how to interpret his actions.  
**Link: **.com/fanfiction/story/4832/1

Snowfall

Kagome grumbled as she looked out the window once again. She was supposed to study since it was finals and all but in order to do that she had to step outside of her dorm room and brave the winter chill to make the short seven minute trek to the University's library. It was just that the temperature outside was hardly above freezing and the weathermen had predicted it would start snowing today. She enjoyed the snow but it was just so unfair that it had to come during the week of finals and that she had to miss it studying.

Her roommate laughed at her current predicament and Kagome only gave her a scathing look. Sango couldn't stop the smile from blooming on her face as she looked up from her computer. She, unlike Kagome, loved the winter chill. One of her favorite parts of winter was actually being able to snuggle together with someone you love, in her case her boyfriend Miroku. She and Kagome always disagreed on why winter was better than summer but she supposed that she could make sense of it. Kagome just seemed like a sunny person, she could understand why the lack of warmth and sunshine in the winter affected her so.

Grabbing her pants, Kagome made sure to double up by putting leggings on underneath, Kagome began changing and pulled on her sweatshirt. Next came the socks, boots, gloves, and finally her jacket. Grabbing her book-bag, Kagome made sure that the University's identity card and her keys were in her pocket as she walked to the door.

"So you're going to the library?" Sango asked making note of her attire.

"Yes." Hesitating, Kagome asked her next question timidly. "Is Miroku coming over?" Sango, who hadn't expected the question, nodded her head. She knew that Kagome was sometimes uncomfortable with him in the room and was ready to try to alleviate her concerns if she had any.

"If it's a problem, we can always just go to the lounge or I can go to his room." She offered, hoping to ease the problems somewhat. Kagome shook her head as she walked back to her desk. The productive quality within the room had dissipated progressively during the day and she felt that perhaps a change in scenery might help her study better.

"I was planning on stopping by the coffee-shop near Saiga anyway." She answered grabbing her laptop and the notes she had sitting on her desk. "Maybe I can study better in a different setting you know?" Sango nodded, fully aware of what Kagome meant. It was only the prospect of Miroku coming later that had spurred on her productive mood this morning. Any studying she even attempted to do while he was here would probably be useless. But, Kagome was studying right next to Saiga dining hall reminding Sango of another important question.

"All right. Would you like me to text you when we're going to dinner?" Kagome nodded as she struggled to reach the water bottles that she had placed on top of her wardrobe. Why oh why had she done that again? Oh right, there hadn't been any space anywhere else in the room. Grabbing two, she plopped them into the bag and double-checked she had everything before making her way to the door again.

"Bye Sango!"

Sango called out her own goodbye to Kagome as she shut the door. Sighing, Kagome looked out the window in the suite's hall. It looked even more dark and cold than it had before and she silently wondered whether it was okay to just snuggle under her covers and read a good book. Of course it wasn't, she had a paper to write, and nearly forty pages of notes to go through before Monday. It was definitely not a good idea.

The trek to the library was worse than what she had prepared herself for; well only when the wind was blowing harshly in her direction. Other than that, she felt relatively warm in her layered clothing. As she marched up to the monstrous eight-floor library she couldn't help but sigh when she thought about the warmth it offered; sweet blissful warmth.

It didn't take her long to find a place to set her stuff down and she immediately removed her large jacket and gloves. When that was done, she pulled out the notebook with the list of books she needed and perused the shelves for them. It took her well into a half-hour, not that she was complaining-it had once taken her an entire hour to find one book- before she was able to make her way back downstairs to check out what she had. Almost immediately, she wished she had taken more time looking for her books.

"It's snowing." The library assistant muttered wistfully as he checked out her books. "I wish I could go out there." Kagome wished she could as well; snow was one of the only things that she really liked about the winter. It was just so unfair that it had come the weekend she had a paper due and the weekend before finals. She wanted to just ignore the snow and go back to work but how could she when those heavy flakes kept falling from the sky?

"Here you go." The librarian handed her the books and she gratefully took them before moving off to the side and slipping into her jacket and gloves again. Well, if she got a window seat in the coffee-shop her school ran then she could still enjoy the snow right? She looked out the window one more time, before flipping her hood up and making her way to the coffee-store.

Entering it, she was surprised. Normally, any places such as this would be packed during finals week. Today, it was relatively empty save for a few who like her it seemed were writing papers. Apparently, most of the campus though, had decided that being inside was better than braving the cold, not that she couldn't blame them. Walking up, she ordered a grande Gingerbread latte sighing as she imagined how warm it would feel to sip. She spotted a seat by the window- it resembled more of a breakfast bar with a view to the outside- and waited patiently for her drink to be served up. Moments later, she heard her order being called and turned to take it surprised to see her classmate Sesshomaru behind the counter. She was sure that Kagura had taken her order.

"Hi," she greeted taking the drink from him, "thanks for the drink."

"Thank you." He answered in the customary phrase before scanning the store to make sure there were no more orders he had to fill. Satisfied with his lack of customers, he started a conversation with her knowing he wouldn't compromise on his job as a result. "How are you today Kagome?"

"Cold." She answered gently sipping the drink and looking out the window. "And a bit stressed since we have that paper due soon. What about you?"

"Stressed a little about the paper but more about my Econ final." Sesshomaru muttered as he looked outside. Apparently in the twenty minutes he'd been taking care of stuff in the back it had started snowing. "So it did start."

"The snow you mean?" Kagome asked looking at him. "I'm kind of annoyed that it started now you know? I've got so much to do and it looks like its mocking me."

"Sounds about right." Her classmate stated as he noticed she had moved to take her seat. If she was writing her paper, then perhaps he could as well. His shift ended at the hour- another twenty minutes he realized- and he really could use the company as well as thoughts while he wrote it. The only problem was whether or not she would say yes.

"Kagome?" She turned her head hearing her name and smiled.

"Yes?"

"My shift ends in twenty minutes. Do you mind if join you then? We could have a paper-writing session." Kagome briefly thought over the idea. She knew for a fact that Sesshomaru and she were perhaps the two most vocal students in the International Conflict Processes class. He seemed to understand what was going on and she could probably write a better paper if she had the chance to have him look over it.

"Sure." He hesitated but just before she turned back asked another question.

"What are you writing your paper on by the way?"

"Arbitration is better than mediation. What about you?"

"Well I really liked what we read about Schultz and the Democratic Peace. Do you remember that?" At her nod, he continued with his explanation well aware by now of the puzzled, and somewhat annoyed looks coming their way. Kagome noticed them as well and she moved to the counter so that they could talk in a lower voice.

"I like his argument about opposition parties and signaling in democracies but I feel that it's not the only reason for the democratic peace. I mean," he clarified, leaning against the counter a little, "there are some economic costs involved and I really want to discuss that in my paper." He seemed to think for a moment on the issue and watched as she blinked a few times before understanding dawned in her eyes.

"It might be a little harder to argue though."

"It might," he answered looking at the clock and noting he only had fifteen minutes left, "but it makes sense. When you think about it, a nation isn't willing to risk crippling its economy to fight a war. It's too double-sided and comes with negative economic consequences."

"What about FDR and when he signed the Lend-Lease Act?" She asked baiting him.

Kagome had to admit that this was always one of the things she enjoyed most about her conservations with him. They could talk for hours about politics and she enjoyed it immensely- it was rare to have intellectual conversations with any of her peers without sounding somewhat snobby. Around Sesshomaru however it was the opposite, he looked down on those who he couldn't talk with. She silently wondered what it was about him that caused her to become entranced within the issues that they talked about.

"It's simple really," he replied after a few moments to make sure he had her attention, "during FDR's time, the country was in a depression and the only way to bring it out was to initiate jobs or revenue of some kind so wartime industries came about. Now, it would be the opposite- you have to take money away from other industries to fuel wartime ones. And when the war is over, it's so hard to transfer money back to the industries…" He trailed off hoping that she would understand what he was leading into. When he saw the understanding on her face, he relaxed slightly.

"But you know what's funny?" She asked with a smile directed at him. He quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to continue well aware of her slightly miffed expression at his response. She was always jealous at not being able to do that with her eyebrows.

"It's just you're an International Politics and Economics major, so it make sense that you would combine both of them in your paper topic." He just shook his head wanting to remind her that it was she who had applied to the Business School earlier this semester and that it was she who should be more involved with these topics.

"Perhaps Kagome." With a sigh, he looked back up at the clock- ten minutes left. As his co-worker and manager came out, Sesshomaru turned to talk to her but was beat to the chase.

"Go ahead and clock out." Kagura announced as she looked out at the few customers. "I doubt we'll get anything more than this today, so you can just leave early." With a nod Sesshomaru disappeared. It was rare for Kagura to be nice and when she was, you just took what she gave. When he disappeared, Kagura turned to Kagome. They had become mutual friends because Kagura and she had lived in the same suite last year. That and the fact that Kagome had been the one who set her up with her current boyfriend Hakudoshi.

"How are you Kags?" She began, calling her with the nickname she created. "Haven't seen you in ages."

"Papers and exams." Kagome began wincing at the overuse of those words today. "And well, the snow is just making my mood worse you know?"

"Just go out and take a walk in the snow." Kagura recommended as she leaned on the counter, chin on her hand. "Hakudoshi said he'd take me one later and I can't wait. He's so sweet for a quiet guy you know?"

"I can imagine." Kagome answered thinking back on her meeting with Hakudoshi.

He had been in her Statistics class last semester and seen her struggling. Being the statistics major that he was, he began to help her and soon the two had begun to work together regularly on homework. One day, she had invited him to dinner and introduced him to Kagura. When she'd seen sparks fly, she'd intervened slightly by setting them up on a dinner date together. And they were together ever since.

"So what are you doing with him?" The manager jerked her back towards where Sesshomaru had disappeared to. "Are you guys..?" Kagome blushed before shaking her head vehemently.

"No, we're not. I mean, you don't think he likes me in that way do you?" She probed gently. She had to admit that she had a crush on the man- a crush that had only increased tenfold over the course of the semester. She would love it if Sesshomaru saw her in that way but she doubted he did.

Inuyasha, who had introduced them last year, said that she was probably lucky and that Sesshomaru probably liked her. Even Kagura seemed to be hinting at it. Did he really? Kagome didn't want to get her hopes up so she didn't say anything.

"He talks to you Kagome. He wants to have a study date with you. I'm sure that he likes you." Kagome bit her lip still unsure about the subject.

"Tell you what," Kagura looked back in the direction Sesshomaru had gone making sure he wasn't coming back anytime soon, "ask him to take a walk with you later, in the snow. If he says yes, that probably means he likes you."

"Really?" Kagome probed again. She really didn't want to pressure him into something or get the wrong impression from his actions.

"Yeah." Kagura slipped away from the counter as Sesshomaru walked out the employee-only door. "I'll let you guys get back to studying."

"Thanks." Kagome called back. "Tell Hakudoshi hi for me 'k?" Kagura nodded disappearing back as Sesshomaru dumped his book-bag next to Kagome's.

"Have you started your paper at all?" He asked pulling out his laptop and setting it in front of him.

"Not really. I mean, I know what sources I want to use," here she pointed to the books she had, "but that's about it really."

"You checked out Walters?" He asked looking at the sources. Sesshomaru was sure that he had seen her highlighting in her book during class and was a little confused at how she had the audacity to highlight in a library book.

"Oh that." Kagome sheepishly muttered, looking away. "I accidentally left my annotated copy at home when I went back during our break three weeks ago. I'll have to make do with this."

Reaching into his book-bag again Sesshomaru pulled out his copy of the same book. He really wasn't sure why he was doing this. Perhaps he was just feeling generous today or was trying to fall into Kagome's good graces. Hesitating slightly, he handed her his copy. It was annotated and he wasn't sure how much help it would give her but he supposed it would be better than a plain copy.

"Is this yours?" Kagome asked slightly baffled by his actions. He wasn't generally the type to share and yet here he was handing her the book she needed, notes and all. It was such a kind gesture on his part and she didn't have the audacity or the willpower to say no. Maybe Kagura and Inuyasha were right after all?

"It is." He answered pushing the book towards her and pulling out others he knew he would use. "But you can borrow it. I'm sure it'll be more helpful than the one the library gave you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She grinned back as she opened the book. Now she just had to get cracking on the paper.

An hour and a half later Kagome sighed staring at her screen. She wasn't sure how to word what she wanted to say. For the past ten minutes she had tried rather unsuccessfully to articulate this facet of her argument and she found that it was missing something making it seem nearly impossible for her to explain.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" She asked slowly, not wanting to bother the silence that had settled over them. "Can you help me?" Said man nodded as he finished typing up his current thought. Turning to her he silently waited for her to continue.

"Okay, so it's this paragraph here. Can you tell me if it makes sense and if you understand what I'm saying?" Nodding, he stood up, moving behind her so that he could lean over her and read the paragraph she had pointed to. He could have just waited for her to pass the laptop over but he wanted to see her reaction. Perhaps it could tell him if he might have a chance with her when he asked her out.

Kagome flushed as she saw him lean down over her shoulder. Truthfully she hadn't expected that but she didn't mind. She tried her best to stay still as his head came to rest on her shoulder- what in the world was he doing?

"It's good," he answered hiding a smile as he was pleased at her reactions, "but you don't explain why trust plays an issue in the context of biased arbitrators. If you expand on that a little then I think your point will get across."

"Thanks." She stated waiting for him to move. He straightened, not making his way back over to his seat yet. He looked like he was about to say something when the sound of a phone diverted their attention. "Oh excuse me!"

Kagome reached next to her and looked at her phone. It was Sango telling her that she and Miroku were headed to dinner and that she could go inside and save them a table if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry," Kagome began, after sending her roommate an affirmative response, "you looked like you were about to say something."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner together." He began trying to sound nonchalant. Seeing a guilty expression on her face, he decided that perhaps he had misinterpreted her earlier reactions.

"I actually made plans to meet my roommate and her boyfriend for dinner." She stated playing with her phone. "But you could join us?" He nodded, glad that she had a viable excuse for saying no to him earlier. While he would have liked to have dinner with just her, he supposed joining her and her friends for dinner would have to do.

Grabbing his laptop, he packed it away, making sure that the rest of his book were placed inside as well and waited silently for Kagome who fumbled with her jacket. The two made a short thirty-second trip to the dining hall next door and shuffled their way inside.

When they arrived in the dining hall, it was teeming with students. Not that either of them were surprised, it usually was. Looking around, Kagome quickly spotted a booth near the diner that could comfortably seat four people. She began walking towards it with Sesshomaru following and collapsed into it as her cell phone ring sounded again. It was Sango asking her if she had found a seat and wondering where it was if she had found one. Quickly sending a reply, she looked back up at Sesshomaru who hadn't taken a seat yet.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked, depositing his coat and gloves on the coat hooks attached to the edge of the booth.

"Oh just water with no ice please. Thank you." He nodded heading off towards the drink machines to get her requested drink. Moments later, Sango and Miroku joined her.

"Did you invite someone?" Sango asked noticing the other coat nearby.

"Sesshomaru, I hope that's okay." The couple nodded their heads in a fashion that assured Kagome it was all right with them.

They had met Sesshomaru before and liked him. He was always a welcome dinner guest. Truth be told, Sango was happy that he could join them. She often felt guilty when she and her boyfriend ate dinner with Kagome. They tried to include her in the conversation but sometimes she felt that no matter what they did Kagome always felt like a third wheel.

"Here you go." Sesshomaru stated placing their drinks down and noticing the newcomer at the table. "Hi Sango."

"Hey there. How have you been?"

"Good you?"

"Good, except for the exams." He nodded in understanding and was about to take a seat when Sango interrupted him. "Go ahead and get something to eat. It'll take a while for Miroku to return and we usually go get dinner together so it'd be easier if you got your food now."

He seemed to hesitate but Kagome gave him a light shove in her attempts to leave. He looked down at her with a questionable expression at his place near the edge of the booth.

"What? I'm hungry and she's willing to watch the table for us. Let's go!"

Nodding he got up and Kagome followed both splitting up to find what they liked for dinner and running into each other at the Grill.

"What are you getting here?" Sesshomaru asked eyeing the mashed potatoes. They just looked heavenly today and he felt compelled to get them. Occasionally, he preferred western food- though not much of it. Looking at his plate anyone could see that.

"The mashed potatoes look divine." Kagome muttered eagerly waiting for the person in front of her to finish. "And I absolutely love their macaroni."

Compared to most universities, Reine University actually prided itself on having some of the best dining halls in the country. It offered a variety of choices and had a regular "World food bar" as well as Western food for students.

It was Kagome's turn and she smiled politely at the worker who was going to plate her food.

"Hi, may I have the mashed potatoes and macaroni please?" She got her request and waited patiently to the side for Sesshomaru.

"Got your dinner?" He nodded and they made their way back to the table so that Sango and Miroku could get their food. Dinner passed by without much happening. The four at the table talked about exams and what they were doing when they went home.

Kagome was from Tokyo so home wasn't far from her; it was an hour's train ride from the city in which Reine's campus was located. She'd met Inuyasha-Sesshomaru's half-brother- the first day of Econ 101 and had learned that he was from Tokyo too. Sango, her roommate was from Yokohama so the two would usually go home together in the train and then split. Since they lived near each other though, they had already made plans to meet over break, especially since this time Sango was leaving earlier than her to go back home.

"When are you going home?" Sesshomaru asked as they piled their plates on the revolving rack where all students placed dirty dishes.

"Next Friday afternoon, I have an exam Thursday evening. What about you?"

"Same." He answered hesitating before asking the next question. He wasn't sure how she'd take it but figured it'd be better to ask.

"Have you already bought your ticket?" He hoped that she hadn't. Sesshomaru was allowed to bring his car to campus and while he normally took Inuyasha home, since he had a late exam, Inuyasha was going home by train on Wednesday.

"Not yet, I was going to get it tomorrow. Why?" She spotted the cookies in pastry boxes as she made to leave and walked over to grab one seeing Sango and Miroku waiting for her there.

"Well I could drive you home." Sesshomaru answered her as he took the cookie that she offered him.

"Really?" For Kagome, those words were a blessing. It wasn't that much of a hassle going by train; it was just annoying having to have everything packed away in suitcases. She'd gone home by car before and it was so much easier.

"Of course. I have a test Friday morning and I was planning on leaving after it." The four had made their way outside and Sango called Kagome's attention away from the conversation she was having with Sesshomaru.

"I'll be at Miroku's and be back later, okay?"

"That's fine." Kagome answered as she fumbled with her scarf, it had gotten so much colder in the time they'd eaten dinner. "I'll just be working on my paper probably." Nodding, the couple walked away after they had stated their goodbyes and Kagome sighed looking up the path to where her dorm was.

"Here" Sesshomaru offered her his arm and Kagome though a little surprised took it. It was cold and she didn't mind leaning into Sesshomaru's warmth. "Are you going back to your dorm?"

"I was planning on it, but I think I want to walk outside for a little while before heading inside."

"Do you mind if I join you?" With a slight flush, she shook her head no and leaned in closer to his warmth as the snowfall from the afternoon continued. It was glistening on the bare branches of trees and Kagome found it slightly thrilling as she saw it fall.

"I'm glad I got to at least enjoy some of this snow today." She stated humming the tune to a Christmas love song that she had heard on the radio. "It's kind of nice and romantic."

"It is isn't it?" Sesshomaru murmured gently maneuvering his arm to draw Kagome in closer, if that was possible. They had slowed down their walk and took a path leading them towards the sports fields and away from the dormitories. "What are you doing for the rest of the night?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked around.

He briefly recalled the words to the song Kagome was humming and remembered the title "Winter Wonderland." He supposed that the night could be described as such with it's chilly charm.

"I was just planning on going back after a while, curling up with some hot cocoa and attempting to finish the paper."

"Perhaps I could join you?" Kagome was surprised yet again and finally questioned him. He was always amicable and it wasn't rare for him to join people but that didn't mean that she wasn't surprised by his constant joining her in today's activities.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned coming to a stop in the middle of the path. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru stopped as well looking towards her and paused as he tried to come up with a lucid response.

All that he could really say was that Kagome Higurashi had grown on him and that he couldn't help but admit he liked her. At first, she was a classmate whom he respected, then she became a friend, and later he was hoping she would become something more. Faced with the problem of not seeing her again next semester in his classes he decided to take the initiative; an initiative that was failing apparently.

"I'm not sure." He answered racking his brain for an excuse and finally finding one. "But Inuyasha said he was bringing Kikyo over tonight and I'd rather wait a while before going back. I could just go somewhere else." He suggested knowing that his options were rather limited tonight anyway.

Kagome blushed- it wasn't hard to guess what the two were up to. Kikyo and Inuyasha were both lovely people, and made a lovely couple. Kagome was good friends with both of them. They did however, she could add, have a rather physical relationship and did frolic quite often as Miroku put it, so she couldn't blame Sesshomaru for not wanting to return so soon to the room he shared with his brother.

"Oh." With a silent nod, she linked her arms with Sesshomaru again. "Let's get going to my room then okay? I'm cold."

With a nod, he turned them around and began the five-minute trek towards where he thought Kagome lived- Midoriko Hall, passing a cardinal that had just come out of hiding on the way. It was such a silly bird he felt, coming out in this chill.

Midoriko Hall was the only residence hall on campus named after a woman- in this case the University's first female graduate- and was famed for its close proximity to sports venues. Kagome let them inside when they arrived and pressed the button for the sixth floor where her suite was located. She swiftly led him to her room when they reached her floor.

Walking into Kagome's room, Sesshomaru was surprised. He'd expected it to be a little untidy with stuff scattered everywhere but instead it was neat, almost impeccably neat if he had to say so himself. She shuffled out of her coat and hung it up in her closet, reaching for another hanger and doing the same to Sesshomaru's. Pulling out her desk chair she gently moved a few binders and cleared a space.

"Here you can take the desk, I'll take the bed." He raised an eyebrow as he slipped off his shoes. Kagome answered his question however, when she set her laptop down on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Telling him she'd be back in a second, she left to change.

"Would you like some cocoa?" She asked after a half-hour of silence. He turned away from his paper- only a few more paragraphs to go and he'd be done.

"Yes please."

"Okay, just wait a minute. I'm almost done with the paper; it'll take me a few minutes okay?"

"That's fine." He supposed that by the time the cocoa was done, he'd be done with his paper as well. The paper they were writing didn't need to be long and required the use of at least two in-class sources meaning that they had read the sources already. It was easier to get through than most papers he'd had to write during his two and a half year undergraduate career.

As he continued typing, now well into his conclusion, he heard Kagome get up and put something into the microwave. Moments later, the smell of hot cocoa invaded his nose, and a cup was placed next to him.

"Thank you." He had a few more sentences to write that tied things up for the essay but he wasn't going to send it in yet. He would prefer it if someone read the essay for any errors beforehand.

"When do you think you're going to head back?" Kagome asked. It wasn't late- only nine-and she wasn't planning on forcing him to leave just yet. She just wanted to know what time she could climb into bed.

"I think if I go back at ten, it'll give me enough time to grab my stuff and head to Hojo's room."

Hojo was Sesshomaru's RA and he admired the man. If anyone could put up with his hall mates and still want the job they deserved his admiration. He usually spent the night on Hojo's futon when Kikyo was over since he didn't want to interrupt Inuyasha. Hojo didn't mind. He was doing homework most of the time and Sesshomaru's quiet presence hardly bothered him.

"I see." She moved back to her spot on the bed and shuffled until she was sure there was enough room. "Come here, we can watch some TV until it's time for you to leave." Sesshomaru looked at her, a little afraid about what would happen if he agreed. He acquiesced however and was pleased to note that nothing untoward had happened. He'd made no progress though on the issue of her dating him.

Pressing for one last conversation before he left, he prompted her again.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Said girl answered as she grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped into it. She was bound to see her guest off at the elevators and even for an indoor suite, it presumably got colder once she stepped out of her room.

"What time would you be ready Friday? I was planning on leaving here around three so that we can beat some of the rush hour traffic when we drive into Tokyo."

"That's good. I'll be ready by then." Kagome closed her door, not bothering to lock it since she knew her room would be safe. "Where do you want to meet me?"

"Outside your dormitory would be fine." He answered pressing the button for the elevator and racking his brain for anything to say towards her.

"Sure." She heard a ding and turned to see the elevator doors open. "Well, goodbye Sesshomaru. Have a good night."

"Good night Kagome." He answered stepping in. After the door shut Kagome sighed walking back into her room. She was sure that he'd wanted to say something but she wasn't sure. Either way, she had other things to worry about, like the forty pages of notes to study. With a grumble she plopped down back into her bed and picked up the stack.

Exams had passed by quietly, or as quietly as one could have them pass. Kagome was sure she had done well in her history and accounting exams. The math exam was alright she supposed, there were only two questions she wasn't sure on. There was an essay for the International Conflict Processes class but it was easy she felt.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped as the elevator doors opened. When he'd told her he was outside her dorm she hadn't expected him to come up. "Well, here's my stuff."

There was a bag full of laundry, a suitcase filled with books that she could keep and was taking back home and two other bags filled with dishes and her laptop. Before she could say a word, he grabbed her suitcase and she was inside the elevator. She didn't try to take the suitcase from him as they walked to his parked car, it would have been a futile effort on her part and one that was unnecessary.

"Do you mind putting all the bags in the trunk?" Sesshomaru asked opening his car.

"I'll keep my book-bag in the backseat if you don't mind." Kagome answered as she handed the rest of the bags to Sesshomaru. "It has my laptop in it."

"Not a problem." Kagome placed her book-bag in the backseat and took a seat up front next to Sesshomaru. He joined her soon after and indicated the vast pile of CD's he'd placed in a pull-out drawer that was open.

"You can pick some music out of here if you want." Kagome didn't need to be told twice, she eagerly helped herself to the CD's as they pulled out.

"How'd your exams go?" Kagome asked once her view out the window assured her they were on their way to exiting campus.

"Good." Sesshomaru answered turning towards the lane that connected to the interstate. "How were yours? Not too bad I hope."

"No, they were better than I expected." She murmured pulling out a CD and placing it into the player. "Never thought of you as a Snow Patrol fan."

"I wasn't really." He announced slowing down as they approached the line of cars going onto the interstate. "It was a gift from my little sister who felt that I needed to branch out in my music range."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that. His CD's were mostly classics- classic western and classic Japanese with the occasional soul thrown in.

"I can see why she would say that." Kagome muttered glancing at Sesshomaru. He looked back down at her and gave her a small smile.

"What about you? What do you listen to on a regular basis?"

"Anything really." She answered thinking about what she liked. "I like the Beatles, Snow Patrol, some J-Pop, and whatever dance tune sounds good on the radio. But I like Bach as well."

"Interesting range." Kagome shrugged.

"Well my mother loves Bach's cello suites so I grew up loving them as well and the western music was my brother's influence. The rest I kind of just picked up on my own you know?"

"Hn." He replied too busy trying to merge onto the interstate to give her a proper response. Not that Kagome cared really- she was quite content currently as she listened to the songs.

"Where do you live?" Sesshomaru asked as he drove along twenty minutes later. "I remember Inuyasha mentioning you live in Tokyo but I don't know where you live exactly."

"Have you ever heard of the Sunset Shrine?" She asked with a smile. If you lived around her neighborhood you usually knew where it was.

"The one with the well?" He asked recalling it. He remembered visiting it a few times, always been around new years, so he remembered where it was. But what did it have to do with her?

"Yep that's the one. That's my home." She answered in a voice that exuded cheer. Sesshomaru could immediately tell that the shrine was important to her and he wondered how he'd never seen her there before. He might have gotten her face lost in the large New Year's crowd he assumed driving on.

"Have you been there before?" Kagome could never recall seeing him around the shrine. And she was sure she would have been able to spot him too what with the odd white hair that ran in his family.

"I have actually. It's surprising that we never see each other." Kagome nodded as she adjusted herself to get into a position she found more comfortable.

"I'm usually selling charms, so I've probably never seen you because you don't stop by there right?" Sesshomaru nodded, wondering how she could make such an accurate guess about him. It was usually only Rin who stopped by sometimes with and sometimes without his step-mother Izayoi. He never saw the need for them. This time though, he thought, he might actually have a reason to stop by.

After that conversation no one spoke as music eased the silence in the car. There wasn't a need for words as the two let their thoughts wander and were left alone to sort them out. Kagome who was staring out her window made a face as she looked out at a passing meadow through hazy weather. It was raining she realized. After a minute though, she noticed that the rain was sticking to the window and that the drops were far too big.

"It's snowing again!" She uttered in amazement hoping that they had already placed salt brine on the roads.

"I hope there aren't any delays." Sesshomaru stated as they passed a road sign urging them to turn on the radio to a particular station for weather updates. "The snow was supposed to start this evening but I guess it came early."

Kagome nodded, carefully tuning the radio to the station that the sign had indicated. The weather was always unpredictable but she hoped that today it would be kind enough to allow her to get home safe.

The radio didn't say too much. Just that the system was moving in faster than expected and that the heaviest snow was unfortunately going to begin around rush-hour and continue into the night. The Tokyo-area was supposed to expect at least four inches of snow and in some cases perhaps more.

"Well isn't that just wonderful." Kagome uttered as they began to enter the outskirts of Tokyo. "Can you just imagine what rush hour's going to be like?"

"I can." Sesshomaru stated silently cursing the weather. He was supposed to drive home in that traffic. Now he wasn't sure if that was a smart idea but he couldn't impose on Kagome's family and ask them to host him until the heavier snowfall died down.

"Well whatever," Kagome pulled the CD out as the radio continued blaring, "I'll just leave the radio on now so we can hear what's going on." Sesshomaru agreed with her as he drove through the increasingly slick streets.

They arrived at the Shrine thirty minutes later. By now the snow was falling at a rate that reduced visibility to a mile or less. It wasn't bad, Sesshomaru had driven in worse before, but he was glad when he came to a stop in front of the shrine steps. Kagome pointed him towards a parking spot on the right side of the stairs and he quietly maneuvered the car into the spot.

Stepping out, Kagome walked towards the trunk and waited for Sesshomaru to open it. She had already grabbed her book-bag and was waiting to take the rest of her stuff out. Sesshomaru grabbed her suitcase again and before she could protest had grabbed her laundry bag. She tried to let him hand it to her but he refused to budge and Kagome gave up. It was cold and if he wanted to carry that up the shrine steps then he could.

They arrived at the top of the stairs and Kagome led him towards the house. Both of them could see that the snow was falling faster and thicker now than it had been minutes before. When a knock on the door went unanswered, Kagome opened the door and quickly walked into the house, urging Sesshomaru to follow.

"Mama," Kagome called as she noticed Sesshomaru put her bags down, "I'm home." She noticed Sesshomaru make a move to leave, but stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Kagome?" he questioned.

"It's falling heavier out there," she answered looking out a window and hardly being able to make out the shrine steps. "I think you should wait out the snow for a bit." He seemed to want to resist her invitation and reluctantly admitted that her invitation sounded appealing. Before he could answer, another voice interrupted them.

"Kagome?" Turning the two met a woman who gave a small smile to them. "Welcome home darling." Embracing her daughter first, the woman let go to look at the man next to her.

"This is Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome introduced. "He's the one who drove me back home mama." Mrs. Higurashi nodded at the explanation though a slight frown grazed her face.

"I'm glad you two made it back here safe. The weatherman just announced that the snowfall might be larger and from the looks of things falling faster." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Were you planning on driving back home?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered looking out the window again.

"I'd much rather prefer if you spent the night here." Mrs. Higurashi began, a little tremor creeping into her voice. "It would soothe my heart to know you were well taken care of tonight and not driving out there in the bad weather."

Even if Sesshomaru wanted to say no, he realized he couldn't. He didn't want to worry two women who didn't need it ruining their holiday. With a nod, he acquiesced. They had conspired to keep him in their home tonight, but he didn't have the heart to blame them. After all, he would love to spend more time with one of them. As it was, it was hard enough to pretend he wasn't delighted with the delighted.

"I'll just get my bags from the car then."

"I'll come with." Kagome announced slipping into her boots and opening the door. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Yes dear." Mrs. Higurashi intoned warmly watching her daughter walk outside. "I'll have some warm tea ready for you when you come inside."

"Thank you." The two called out as they made their way downstairs.

It was a few hours later, after a few calls had been made by Sesshomaru informing his family about his delay, that Kagome and Sesshomaru found themselves sitting next to each other in the dining room with the kotatsu keeping them warm. To Kagome, it replaced all the comforts of a fire. Souta had retired to play video games having picked Sesshomaru's brain already and Kagome's mother had wandered off to prepare the bath. Her grandfather was in his room getting ready to take the first bath and head to bed.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night." Sesshomaru answered drawing an arm around Kagome and pulling her closer.

"No problem." She murmured looking up at him and flushing a little at their close proximity. "I'm just glad you're not driving out in this bad weather."

"Hn." The weather had predictably gone worse.

The weatherman had seen a possibility for this from the start. There was a low pressure system coming in from the ocean, which would meet a cold front soon. It wasn't until today when both the system and the cold front collided over Tokyo and not over Nagoya as previously expected that they could explain the amount of snow Tokyo expected.

"Kagome?" She looked back up at him from her position on his shoulder, startled when he moved her a little so that he was looking into her face and their legs were tangled beneath the kotatsu.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?"

"I am. Well, maybe," she amended, "it depends on how much the weather takes a turn for the worst tonight."

"Well then, perhaps I could take you out to a movie Sunday night instead?" Blinking, and heart thudding at what she heard, she opened her mouth and cursed the words that flew out.

"Movie?"

"Yes, just the two of us," Sesshomaru began aware that now seemed to be the perfect time to ask and silently hoping for an affirmative answer, "like a date."

Blushing now that he had confirmed her thoughts Kagome wasn't sure what to say, here was her dream coming true. She supposed that Inuyasha and Kagura were right and she was elated at the news. Smiling, she nodded her head as she found her voice.

"I'd love to." She wasn't prepared for the sudden hug Sesshomaru gave her but relaxed into it and listened to his heartbeat. She felt encased and protected with his arms around her and she couldn't' help but sigh out her contentment.

A while later Sesshomaru pulled away and she looked at him wondering what it was he wanted. Leaning forward he stopped when they were nearly nose to nose silently asking with his eyes what he wasn't asking with his words. Kagome smiled at him again leaning forwards until their lips met and blissfully closing her eyes as his arms tightened around her and brought her closer. She for her part twined her arms around his neck relaxing and letting him set the pace of the kiss.

"That was wonderful." Kagome managed out as she fought to regain her breath a while later. The kiss was absolutely divine and having it come from the man who she was head over heels for only made things ten times better.

"I agree." Sesshomaru murmured, pulling her close so that she was almost sitting in his lap and burying his head in her hair. With a smile, Kagome pushed him down till he was on the floor and promptly shuffled the kotatsu until it was around them both as they laid down snuggling together. She squealed a little when he turned them so that he was lying on top of her and blushed at the intense look he had in his eyes moments before his lips crashed on hers again.

"No more." Kagome muttered, fifteen minutes later as she turned her face away from Sesshomaru.

It wasn't that she didn't like his kisses, oh no, on the contrary she loved them. It was just that she was tired from having to pull late nights and the warmth from the kotatsu and Sesshomaru were treating her limbs and mind into a sleepy state. As much as she wanted to continue what Sesshomaru wanted, she was just too tired to do so and wanted to cuddle with him. She was unafraid of what she would see tomorrow morning upon waking, in fact she was sure that he would still be there.

Acquiescing, when he took note of the tired state she was in, Sesshomaru moved so that he lay on his side next to her and could pull her in. She let out a yawn and blinked her eyes sleepily for a moment before closing them and leaning against him. A whispered good night came from her as she got comfortable and minutes later she was fast asleep. He watched her for a minute before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of her lovely scent. Sleep sounded welcoming to him right now as well and they could always build on their relationship later. After all, they had quite a bit of time ahead of them.

When Mrs. Higurashi came downstairs an hour later to inform them that the bathroom was finally free and that they could use it she was pleased at the sight she met. Snuggled under the kotatsu lay her daughter and Sesshomaru sleeping. Not wanting to bother them anymore than necessary, she went upstairs and grabbed two pillows and extra blankets in case they got cold sometime during the night. Turning off the light she made her way back upstairs with a smile on her face glad for the two.


End file.
